fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Chandliers
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Skye Chandliers '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Chlorxine, Sky, Skylark, Vogue, Vogue Girl, and Vogue Woman is well known as one of these members of the new and next Zemo, for her power skills and absorption powers that takes her times to become a powerhouse, for her memory banks through her mind that takes times to tell whether if she is a bad or good before she becomes a good heroine. Private Creation history Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography '''Background She was founded by Litz, a new leader of the second Zemo. Litz's former students Strong Boy and Xenon fought over her and they want her at same time. She was confused at what happening to her and she did not remember anything of what's happening to her. She accepted the Zemo and asked them for the help in an order to find her memory bank and see if there is any mental block in her. She wanted to see who she was in the part of her memory bank that had been lost for a very long time due to an incident she took someone's life whose called herself/himself the name Chloroxine. She felt guilty if she killed the life of Chloroxine. The Zemo assumed that was an accident as if she did not know what her powers would be deadly lethal that would have killed Chloroxine. Fearing her out of her life and mind, Hag surprised her by calling the name by addressing her real name of Vogue Woman--Skye. In a confusion of the fight, Zemo and Vogue Woman realized that they can not stop the massively magical power of Hag. Then Regal dragged Tachot from the present timeline to past timeline. However, Strong Man, Zequel, Vogue Man, Vogue Woman, and Armstrong dragged Tachot back as the timeline changes in the future timeline. Tachot realized what Xi was trying to warn her a long time about something deadly who wanted her dead. It was Regal, the one who worked with the Strangers and can take Tachot everything into pieces. Vogue Woman felt something's wrong with her mental statement by seeing Hag and Regal at different times. She freaked out by her flashback coming back to haunt her to see what she did to Chloroxine, the mystery victimized unknown. She realized whether if she was bad or good before she joined the Zemo. She felt so much scarier in her life to flood her memory banks as she can see the name of her mother--Khmer. She was shocked to see Cloud from her past. Then she saw Firecat from her past. And she was shocked to see Hag and Regal from her past. She wondered what things in her memory banks mean to her. She felt the need to know what things in her memory banks. The future wrote a long time ago that she was the major reason of the cause of what would her choice be like yet to come. She loved the Zemo as much as she loved her teams that she did not remember before. Strong Man, Volos, Xenon, and Firecat felt so concerned about her. In the new beginning of the future unknown coming, Meika Grey merged with something mechanic called the Anjou 1206. The massive amount of the combined telepathic energy from Mexicanne's sisters are overloading Meika Grey's brain. When she became Anjou 1206, she must save the life of Vogue Woman from the disaster as she saw the future version of Vogue Woman's fate. Anjou 1206 came to see Vogue Woman by telling Vogue Woman that she knew who Vogue Woman was and asked Vogue Woman to keep herself a secret from the Zemo because she told Vogue Woman that the woman who was villain before she became Vogue Woman. Anjou 1206 told Vogue Woman to be extremely careful with the Zemo Squads because there are bad seeds between her and the Zemo squads. Vogue Woman asked Anjou 1206, "Why can't you tell the Zemo?" Anjou 1206 said, "You saved my life before. I pay the debt to you right now. I am not telling anybody what you did to Chloroxine. I pray for you to handle everything no matter how bad things in your past." Vogue Woman asked Anjou 1206, "How bad is it?" Anjou 1206 said, "You left some teams before you joined the Zemo. No one knew you are alive. And, you decide whether to stop these dangers or betray the Zemo for who you were before." Vogue Woman said, "I had have fought my own struggles through times to be a good heroine. I lost my memory. Now I m scared of what I am going to remember the part of who I was could be a disaster" When the Zemo Squads find out who Vogue Woman is, some of them realize that she was familiarized before. Some of the Zemo pointed to Vogue Woman that she is only one has not told the story of hers. She's the part of Demopolis. She's the part of the Bobo Links. She's the part of the Gan. She's the part of Chandliers family. She's the part of evil team. Why did she have that team while she had those team in a despite of herself being a villainess? Vogue Woman made a valid point by telling the Zemo Squad that she had no idea who she was before and now she stayed who she is. She asked the Zemo to support her no matter how she can not control her powers and can not tolerate things back in time if she would remember things yet. Vogue Woman is called the name Skye, Sky, Skylark, Chloroxine, and Vogue by some of the Zemo Squads. She's Skye Chandliers. Firecat is shocked to hear the name. She said that can not be her. She thought her sister was killed in action a long time ago. She collapsed as Delphi held her and carried her to a bed and was seen by Vogue Woman. Delphi was asked by Vogue Woman, the one who wished Delphi was Psi to read her mind and understood Delphi's bad history about the Death Thunderbird Lady and Jailbird. Delphi told Vogue Woman that she she is glad to count on her no matter how bad she is treated by the Zemo. Most of the Zemo Squads vote Vogue Woman as a probationary member, but Delphi interrupted that Vogue Woman had been fighting with the Zemo by defeating most of the villains through many times. Volos called some of the Zemo Squads bunches of douchebags and told them that Vogue Woman is a hero and belongs to the ZEMO! No one in the Zemo Squads has to be a Zemo before! She's HEROINE! Xenon and Strong Man told the Zemo Squads that no one arrests her or no one puts her in the jail for what she did and this may mean the war between us. Litz stands up to the Zemo Squads that Vogue Woman is her former student and no one messes with her student! Anjou 1206 tells some of the Zemo that they accept Delphi before Delphi was Death Thunderbird Lady, Expo before she was a spy, Agent 32 and Hot Black Orchids Agent were anti-mutant agents, and they should accept Vogue Woman! Lark speaks for Vogue Woman that Vogue Woman is her teammate by surprising Vogue Woman. Demopolis speak for her as she was their teammate too. She is asked by some of Zemo Squad, "Where is Hag, Regal, and Khmer now?" She said I dont know! Firecat starts shooting her fireballs at the Zemo Squad and taking Vogue Woman to the forbidden homeworld where she told Vogue Woman that they were little and living here and telling her that Khmer is the strongest and deadliest in the world no one knew about her. Chloroxine asked Firecat, "How come you not tell me such a thing?" Firecat said, "Skye, I thought you were dead. I was taken by Kendra and Kendall too. There was a bad war between Khmer and the others. This blew you and me apart somewhere." Vogue Woman asked Firecat, "How did you know that?" Firecat says, "I am not a cat. I used a disguise to be a cat." Vogue Woman gasps by realizing that they are related to it as they are a disguise of everything what it seems not to be and now she knew what it means to her.